WARRIORS
by Neil Davies
Summary: Mars, the future, a survey team in over their heads...or are they?


22

**WARRIORS**

**Neil Davies 2007**

They found the body on the morning of day three after a methodical search of the cave system, it was hung from a high ceiling by its feet a cord of rope tied around the ankles the arms hung free as if in an act of supplication. At first they just stood there staring at it unable to believe what they were seeing, it was a man well a humanoid and he was green his lithe body encased in tight fitting armour not unlike a hell, upon his head was a helmet. That he had been left there to die as some form of punishment was obvious, his aspect was too degrading to be an internment.

An alien they all thought, we've found proof of alien intelligence but one of the more violent examples. It was decided to cut the man down and conduct an autopsy but this didn't prove easy, just reaching him required someone to scale the icy, craggy walls of the tomb then span the distance between that and the figure. Baxter volunteered he was the mountaineer after all a former commando, but even he found it difficult.

Thick inflated cushions were placed below the corpse to catch it without causing any damage, even so it was drop almost two hundred meters and if badly decomposed might shatter. The mission leader Roberts gave the go ahead, barely able to hide his excitement whereas the chief biologist Greber stood to one side hugging herself; thinking how lucky she was to make a discovery like this.

"Why do you think he was executed in such a primitive way?" The pilot Lewis asked this question and it was on everyone's mind, along with what kind of species could do such a thing? "I mean it's so medieval," she went on.

"Maybe he was mass murderer," said Drummond the sociologist. "He looks rather brutal, even militaristic."

High up on the ceiling Baxter had overheard this remark through his comlink, "Not all soldiers are thugs Alec," he retorted.

"You are," Drummond threw back light heartedly and this broke the tension for a moment.

"Can you reach him David," Roberts asked the man hung high above them all like a human fly?

"I'm not sure the rock's a bit flaky here, I'll have to shift position. If my bayonet isn't long enough can I risk a laser shot?"

Roberts scowled thinking that a wild shot might hit and damage the body or ricochet and hit one of the team, "Try your best to cut the rope manually."

"A humanoid," said Greber trying to figure out the genetic makeup of the alien already, "Reptilian possibly."

"In this cold," said Drummond?

"Only reptiles on earth like the heat," the biologist pointed out. "This is a totally different world."

"You can say that again," Drummond shivered having been frozen since they arrived despite his thermal suit, this was a bitterly cold little planet not one of his favourites. Baxter made a practise swing but missed the rope by about two feet, he swore repositioned himself and tried again. Roberts sighed, the ex soldier was hanging on by his fingernails, "Take it easy for heavens sake," he said.

"I'm okay," Came the bold reply, "Whoever they were they didn't make it easy to reach this chap, he was meant to hang forever."

"As an example to others perhaps," Greber speculated. "Maybe he was someone famous or influential."

Roberts nodded thinking there was something imperious even majestic about this alien even in such demeaning circumstances, he retained an air of importance. Baxter tried again but this was a mistake, the powdery rock that supported him groaned, cracked and surrendered he lost all purchase and fell, but instinct made him reach out to grab something and there was only object close to hand.

Under the combined weight of two bodies whatever secured the punishment rope snapped sending Baxter and the green alien into a downward plummet.

Eyes widened and jaws gaped at the sight of the two spinning, descending figures one alive one dead. There was nothing anyone could do as they shot down through the frozen air and struck the inflated balloons of nylon below, Baxter giving a triumphant whoop like a circus performer.

Quickly he sat up and rolled off the ballast with a boyish grin, "I quite enjoyed that."

"None of us did," complained Drummond.

"Are you alright," Roberts wanted to know but it was obvious the marine was so all attention turned to the alien?

Greber reached him first because it was her job and she was the most agile, a small slight woman but lithe as an acrobat. Nothing broken she decided, limbs intact and torso not ruptured plus the helmet was still in place, well half-helmet because the throat, jaw and mouth were exposed and they were made of a lighter green tissue soft yet abrasive.

"We were lucky," she said.

"You certainly were," Lewis told Baxter giving him a hug and kiss neither of which were strictly regulation. Watching this show of affection Roberts scowled but made no comment, anything he said would make him seem grouchy and middle-aged.

"How badly decayed is the body," he asked Greber.

"It isn't decomposed at all in fact its flexible and compact with no putrefaction evident."

Roberts moved closer to the edge of the inflated ballast, "My god are those clamps?"

The biologist checked the hands and yes they definitely were, she'd never seen appendages like them could it be a natural result of evolution or some kind of graft?

"What is that tube or cylinder on the left wrist," the team leader asked?

"I don't know it feels artificial but is welded to the armour around the arm," Greber replied. "Help me get him off this stuff," together the small group rolled and carried the body off the inflatable and onto a stretcher, base camp wasn't far away in the neighbouring cave actually.

"Ugly brute," was Drummond's opinion.

"Oh I don't know," said Lewis still hugging her lover. "I think he's quite sexy in an alien, reptilian, body-armour kind of way." She and Baxter shared a riotous laugh and the others all smiled. Roberts cleared his throat to brings things back to a professional footing,

"Let's get our friend back to base where you Lucy can do a full PM, we need to understand what is we've found before we can report this to the orbiter."

Lewis eyed her watch with current sun spot activity and the weird atmosphere that was ten hours away at least.

"He's a warrior," Baxter surprised them all with this observation. "Well isn't it obvious with the armour, the clamps and that helmet he looks like an old-fashioned knight. This guy's definitely done military service."

"An officer," Greber remarked. "Well don't you all feel it to – his importance?"

Roberts sighed, "Whatever he was he's now a specimen, an exhibit and one that could be worth a lot of money to our foundation. We're looking at history in the making, this could cement all our reputations and more than justifies the price tag that got us here."

Nobody said anything about that or the inflated bonuses they had just earned but every single one of them would be able to retire on this and live very well indeed.

"We're celebrities," said Drummond. "Oh whoopee," he added cynically.

Back at base the euphoria failed to evaporate, what had promised to be a boring and uncomfortable week on this cold, bleak planet had turned into a momentous triumph and Baxter had begun celebrating already breaking out the 'rum ration' as he called it an emergency supply of booze. Roberts could have objected but under the circumstances that would have been churlish, he even indulged in a plastic cup himself and he never usually drank.

In the biolab Greber scrubbed up to the do the biggest autopsy of her life with Drummond assisting, the whole thing would be filmed. With trembling hands Greber drew on protective rubber gloves, the alien unsettled her and she didn't know why after all it was dead it couldn't do anything and this was a sterile environment so no nasty germs could escape.

Lying on a white cot with electrodes attached to helmet, neck and chest the alien seemed to glisten in the strong lights - behind the Perspex shields the eyelids were like scabs, the mouth a thin horizontal gash.

"Are you okay," asked Drummond watching her closely, "Because I'm not?"

Meeting his gaze she forced a smile, "I'm about to make history or so everyone tells me and become a movie star into the bargain."

Not convinced by this bravado he nodded at the corpse laid out on its back, "He looks evil, doesn't he threatening, if he was alive we'd be in trouble."

Having thought the same thing herself Greber put this idea to the back of her mind. "But he isn't alive so he can't do anything."

Drummond sighed, "Everyone's thrilled that we found him but I'm not."

"What do you mean," she asked?

"I just can't shake off this feeling of…oh I don't know maybe I'm just tired, mission fatigue." Even so he touched his lucky charm a small bronze cat on the middle finger of his left hand.

"No go Alec tell me," she insisted.

"I've got an impression that we've just made the biggest mistake of our lives," Drummond replied.

Tense Greber reached out to probe a toggle at head height, "autopsy commencing at zero five twenty hours local time present are…"

But a cry from Drummond cut in and then she heard it coming from the cot – a rasping, hissing, sibilant exhalation like a nest of vipers and it was coming from the now open lips of the corpse.

Behind the shields the eyes were open, piercingly green they were fixed on her like those of a poisonous snake. On a high monitor a sine wave spiked once, twice – the alien had a heart beat, it was breathing and there was brain activity – the formerly dead body had come back to life.

When Greber tried to back away a clamp rose and seized her by the wrist its strength astonishing, Drummond looked on in horror but did not come to her aid he was no hero. The alien looked at him briefly, assessing him then returned its gaze to Greber. The reptilian lips parted but it was only to issue forth another strangulated hiss of pain, then the clamp relaxed and the arm fell back.

Studying her wrist Greber found it stained green with four tiny swellings like gnat bites on the soft underside of the arm.

She hit the panic button.

Assembled in the biolab (Baxter and Lewis were armed), the survey party studied the now live alien sat up on the edge of the cot adjusting his helmet. His breathing had normalised and he appeared more composed, very deliberately he had taken in the equipment around him especially the two guns.

"My name is Roberts I am the leader of this expedition," Roberts sounded very nervous and kept his distance as did they all.

The helmet rose, the small green eyes which did not seem to blink much swam over the humans.

"Military," the word was a croak and a question said slowly and with emphasis?

"You speak English," said Roberts with surprise. "No we are civilian, Baxter here used to be in the marines and is a martial arts enthusiast but this is not a mission of conquest, we're here on a fact-finding tour."

The large green helmet nodded once and then the alien stood up shakily waving away any assistance, "I am Nethrax." It was said proudly as though it meant something. "Neth means lord and rax is our word for war."

Baxter frowned, "You're a soldier?"

"We prefer the term warrior," Came the response.

"When you say 'we', to whom are you referring are your people native to this world?" Robert quizzed.

The alien swayed for a moment then righted himself by grasping trolley on which were defibrillation pads, once stable he shook his head but he did not answer the question.

"Why were you hung up there and just left," Lewis asked this but Roberts threw her a cautionary look as though the question were tasteless. "I think we have every right to know," argued the pilot. "Well it looked like a punishment!"

Roberts looked on the verge of delivering a rebuke but Nethrax spoke first, "My fall from grace was political, I fell out of favour with the ruling elite."

"You were persecuted," said Greber?

"Court martialled," Baxter amended?

Drummond had his own take on the subject, "It looked barbaric and demeaning."

Nethrax merely nodded at this summation but offered no opinion of his own, Roberts said. "At first you appeared dead to our instruments, we were going to autopsy you."

"A self induced, protective hibernation," Said the alien.

"How long where you hung there," said Greber?

"I have no way of knowing the answer to that," said Nethrax.

Greber said, "This coma or trance must have taken amazing self-discipline."

To which the alien replied, "My people have many martial arts to, ways of training the mind and spirit."

This seemed like a direct challenge to Baxter who never shirked such things, "We'll have to spar against each other war lord, see if you've lost any of your old reflexes."

Roberts scowled at this but Nethrax hissed, "I would enjoy that," and his words sounded sincere.

"First you'll need time to recover and recuperate," Greber was always the biologist.

"My powers of regeneration are swift and thorough," said Nethrax taking a first tentative step then a second by the third his locomotion was assured and his gait erect. "Already I can feel the strength returning to my glands and organs, I have lost none of my muscle tone and my thought processes seem…unimpaired."

Roberts looked at his team and they all seemed to be thinking the same thing, there was nothing modest, weak or apologetic about this being he was proud and self-possessed. Lewis had a thought,

"Were you abandoned alone Nethrax, I mean we detected no other bodies but I was wondering if you were left with an honour guard like one of our old Pharaohs?"

The lipless mouth curved into what could have been a smile, "You are most astute and you are partially correct, one other was punished as I was my aid-de-camp, his name is Skord."

Roberts frowned, "I see another warrior?"

The helmet inclined, "I would like to know if he survived."

"Maybe later," said the team leader cautiously, "I mean we need to get to know more about you first don't we?"

The reptilian eyes washed over Roberts and the mouth pursed slightly, "A wise decision it is clear to me why you were selected for command."

Was there a trace of sarcasm in the purr, Baxter couldn't be sure but his nerves were on edge? In his view Roberts was right to be cautious, after all the only thing they really knew about this alien was that he'd been found guilty of some offence by his own people and left to rot so it had to be serious.

"We need to do some tests," said Greber. "I'm sorry but a few will be rather intrusive, blood, saliva, DNA samples."

"Scientific stuff," said Lewis. "You're our first alien and we're curious."

"If you're agreeable," said Roberts tactfully.

Slowly Nethrax circled the room despite his lean frame he exuded power and energy, a formidable opponent in a fight Baxter thought.

"Very well," the alien sighed a tad reluctantly. "I appreciate your curiosity but first there is a small ritual I need to perform a…religious observance you might call it, in the cave where you found me. It is a deeply personal and private matter I would prefer to do it alone."

The humans swapped a look, no way said Baxter's expression I don't like this Lewis to seemed unhappy, but it was their leader's decision.

"Very well Nethrax," Roberts conceded. "Of course we respect your customs, shall we say half an hour?"

The war lord made a low hissing rasp that might have been acceptance or it may have been something completely different.

Alone in the cave Nethrax approached a section of wall smoother and more convex than the rest, breathing deeply he touched a clamp to the side of his helmet and the white tube on his wrist began to give off a slight yet sharp hum. The centre of his chest pulsed dull red then it pulsed a brighter crimson finally the blood-like glow remained. On the wall before him an identical red glow could be seen the same size and tint as though energy had been transferred.

From the edges and corners of the wall a ripple of identical red light appeared and sank inwards like a wave contracting around the red nucleus, then a second ripple and a third followed. The eyes of the alien were fixed and brilliant, within them was the same red colour.

A portion of wall bulged outwards, it was near the ground and had soon swelled to the size of a boulder only instead of rock it more resembled a green armoured shell. From its apex bulged a second smaller head-shaped portion of shell, out of the side extruded two armoured arms and from the base two armoured legs, on the front of the head the vestiges of a face took form – two Perspex shields below which was a horizontal crevice and within this could been seen a mouth.

This new creature was bigger and cruder than Nethrax, a bulky battleship of a being like some ancient knight only in a shell not a metal suit. Like him it had clamps instead of hands and upon the left wrist was one of the curious white tubes grafted to the bone. Very soon the brute inhaled and the head rose very slowly, the limbs twitched and the eyelids peeled open.

Stepping back Nethrax gestured for this new creature to rise to its feet, which it did with some difficulty the breathing laboured into a string of rasps. Once erect it was a good meter taller than the war lord and considerably wider, it was of the same species but a different caste as though designed to perform cruder tasks that required brute force, it was infantry bred to take orders from an officer.

Nethrax permitted himself a short but triumphant smile he was no longer alone no longer helpless in the hands of these civilian explorers, now he was in a position to impose his own agenda on the situation when the time was right.

"Secret yourself," he instructed. "Await my orders."

The huge warrior nodded its heavy head, swaying slightly as strength returned to its mighty form.

"My honour guard," said Nethrax, "Are they all here?"

From Skord came a swishing guttural sound and then the words, "Yes commander," delivered as a sharp whisper.

"Prepare them for active service!" Came the sinister directive followed by, "My long exile is almost over and there is much to do".

"Well I don't like it," this outburst came from Baxter always the most direct member of the survey team. "I don't trust him," the marine added pacing the lab with his thick arms folded. "Why would such a high-ranking officer a war lord be suspended upside down from a rope?"

Looking uncomfortable Roberts was perched on the edge of a stool, "Obviously this is one of the issues we have to clarify."

"Issues," Baxter roared then reined his emotions in after a look from Lewis? "Why the kid gloves, this whole thing is fishy."

"Mr Baxter may I remind you that we are the aliens here, we are intruders, Nethrax is our host and clearly someone of importance he must be treated with the respect his status demands."

"His own people didn't think so," the marine threw back. "He could be a mass-murderer."

"That," said Roberts, "Is unhelpful and emotive speculation."

"We need to contact mission control and get a directive on this," Lewis as ever was keen to follow procedure she was the most experienced astronaut of the bunch.

"Agreed," Roberts sighed, "We're in over our heads here, this may require an executive decision we do after all have a first-contact situation."

Greber had a medical angle to her argument, "Nethrax has agreed to an examination that may throw up some interesting data, this is a unique situation we should take full advantage of it."

Predictably Drummond was cautious, "That thing welded to his arm looks like a gun to me has anyone else noticed it? Why would anyone peaceful have a weapon grafted to their body?"

"Yeah he was keen to call himself a warrior," said Baxter. "That hints at an aggressive, war-like species."

"Like humanity," Roberts threw back with an ironic smile? "We're not exactly saints ourselves are we, and even now war is outlawed on earth that doesn't detract from our somewhat brutal past."

"Nethrax hasn't done anything to threaten us so far," Greber argued. "Doesn't he at least deserve the benefit of the doubt, would we expect any less from an alien race? He's one individual there are five of us and this is our base, we have all the technology plus a space ship so what can he do?"

Baxter looked sour, "I think we should keep him under wraps, confined to this lab."

"Imprisonment," Roberts said, "On what grounds?"

"Containment," Lewis offered, "Pending further information."

The team leader looked away clearly not happy by how this discussion was going, Drummond asked.

"If this is first-contact there must be rules, regulations shouldn't we find out what they are?"

"I know what they are," said the female pilot. "We need this alien under constant supervision pending further orders."

"Which are several hours away due to sun spot activity," Baxter spat.

Holding up his hands Roberts came to a decision, "All right," he said, "We keep Nethrax here as our guest and ask him to cooperate."

"And if he doesn't," Baxter wanted to know?

"He's an intelligent, cultured being I'm sure he'll come to see our point of view."

"He may have one of his own," said Drummond then fell silent as did they all. Stood framed in a doorway observing them wryly was the war lord his body perfectly still, his gaze unblinkingly cold and his left wrist raised.

Suddenly with his right clamp he reached over and tore free the white tube, green mucus dripped from it and wires could be seen, the tube was thrust forward like a votive offering, "A gesture of good faith," Came the rasp.

Leaning over Lewis pressed her lips onto those of Baxter, they shared a bed in the living quarters and it was a lot more private than the orbiter. But the marine didn't respond to her advance his features remained fixed and remote so Lewis eased back a bit.

"You don't trust him at all do you," she said softly and they both knew who she meant? "To be honest neither do I despite his gesture."

Her fingers probed the bare, muscular chest beneath her. "Roberts seems won over by our green guest," she said and saw Baxter's lips form a sneer.

"He hasn't been in a war," said the ex soldier.

"Is that what you think we're in now," asked the pilot with some alarm?

Now Baxter did shift his head to look at her tracing the line of her jaw with a finger, "I'm going to take another look inside the cave where we found Nethrax, come with me."

Reluctant because she was so comfortable and eager to make love again the lean, smooth skinned woman rolled onto her back with a sigh. "What do you expect to find," she asked and it was more of a groan?

Swiftly exiting the bed Baxter began to pull on some clothes he wasn't sure, answers hopefully certainly more information than their guest had provided so far. Zipping up his pants the marine looked down at Lewis with a longing grin, god she was beautiful and it would have been the easiest thing in the world to climb back under that duvet.

"Bring a weapon," he said and saw alarm flash in her blue eyes, "Just as a precaution."

Ten minutes later they were striding across the craggy floor of the cave he looking in all directions, she just studying him with a pout on her lips, mister you don't know what you're missing said the heat in her eyes.

"Is it me or is it colder in here now," Baxter remarked? "I mean its daylight outside so it should be warming up, but it isn't." He ran a glove over a section of wall and the fabric came back white with frost and ice crystals.

"I've barely been warm since we got here," said Lewis then with a carnal grin she added, "Except for a couple of times."

Returning the grin Baxter slipped an arm around her waist, "I think this cave is kept artificially cold in some way, in fact I don't think it's a real cave at all but some kind of structure. Do you remember what this area looked like as we were coming in to land?"

She did and he had a point – a ring of pyramids that looked more like buildings than mountains. "Weird kind of architecture," she said.

"I've been on campaigns were you had to camouflage dwellings and this reminds me of the same thing," he waved.

"But why bother this isn't a war zone," she objected.

"Maybe it was – once."

They moved over to the far side of the cave and Baxter came to a halt pointing up at something, at first it just looked like gouges and pits in the rock wall to Lewis but when she clicked on a torch she got the shock of her life. My god it was a mural in stone depicting figures (clearly not human) and they were fighting each other, there were swords, guns and explosions several figures lay dead or dying some looked a bit like Nethrax others were bigger, bulkier with massive shells and thick limbs.

A war she thought, certainly some bloody conflict with the aliens fighting each other it was horrible she decided yet also fascinating and very detailed but why carve it into stone?

"That," Baxter pointed, "Could be Nethrax himself."

"Yes the lords and the soldiers are quite distinctive," she agreed.

"You up for a theory," he enquired and putting her head on one side the pilot gave him a tolerant look.

"I think there was a civil war here," he said, "A revolution maybe an attempted coup, what if Nethrax was its leader attempting to overthrow the established order?"

Bit a leap she thought from one mural, "And he lost obviously hence the rope," she responded.

"Well it would explain a lot don't you think?"

"So where are the winners, the guys who beat him why did they just bail out leaving Nethrax here?"

Baxter's big shoulders rose and fell, "Possibly the planet was uninhabitable after the war, irradiated in some way or maybe they just wanted a fresh start somewhere else. I'm guessing of course, we just don't have enough facts."

Then his boot kicked something a small rock that rolled over to reveal a metal flap underneath, squatting down Baxter prized the flap open to reveal six thick test tubes full of colourless liquid. Taking one out he removed its stopper and sniffed, "No odour," he said and Lewis took a sniff herself.

"Yes there is just barely," she said. "Something medicinal, this could be a drug of some kind."

"Odd place to hide it," he replied and she had to agree.

"Why not let Greber run some tests," she said and it was clear he was thinking the same thing. Carefully he placed the test tubes in his back pack, as he was doing this Lewis spun around having heard something a hissing, spitting sound like gas leaking from a pipe under pressure.

Also alarmed Baxter turned and touched the butt of his gun, Lewis sank onto her haunches and pointed – something was moving in the shadows near the extreme end of the cave something large and heavy. She was tempted to use her torch but some instinct told her not to.

A great form moved with laboured strides further into the cave, moments later a second and a third shape did the same they were ponderous, lumpen and frighteningly powerful in build as though they wore suits of armour plate.

"What the hell are they," Lewis gasped under her breath? Baxter cast a glance up at the mural and she followed his gaze, lords and soldiers, could these be some of the latter?

"Back to base very slowly," he told her. "Keep low and try not to make a sound, I don't think they've seen us."

Indeed the giants were stationary now as immobile as statues as though they had turned to stone.

But as she began to move a new shape lurched into view between her and the base, another towering behemoth. She pushed Baxter back, they were cut off.

"We can't return to the ranch," she said. "Should we call Roberts?"

"I've no real faith in his ability to handle a crisis like this, have you? We'll have to veer off to the far side of the cave away from these things."

That would take them away from their base, "Why don't we just use our lasers?"

Baxter sighed, "I doubt if they'd even scratch those armour plated shells and what if our opponents are armed?" Tapping her on the shoulder he made off in a wide arc keeping down at all times, copying his movements she tailed him for several meters to a line of jagged rocks like the rotten teeth of some giant.

Looking back she saw to her horror that the aliens were moving in their direction albeit slowly and with a clumsy gait.

"I see four of them," she said but Baxter nodded to the gloomiest part of the cave.

"Six," he said, "There are two more holding back."

"Why didn't we encounter these things when we first arrived," Lewis wondered out loud?

"I'm not sure maybe like Nethrax they were dormant then."

"So what's revived them," she asked?

Then the nearest of the giants raised his right arm welded to it was a long white tube, suddenly and without warning this uttered a piercing, throbbing screech unlike anything she'd heard before. Not far away, barely a couple of yards a section of rock glowed and distorted out of shape; bending and twisting horrifically before dissolving into a mist of seething atoms.

Lewis was appalled she'd never seen a weapon like that before, "They have lasers."

But the marine was grim featured, "Felt more like some kind of sonic weapon to me, a beam of concentrated sound."

Lewis raised her own gun to target the shooter but a hand came to rest atop it then Baxter pointed upwards to the sharp jutting spears of stone hanging from the roof, aiming he fired and one of these was cut free to plummet towards the cave floor.

It crashed to earth in between the bulky aliens causing them to sway and stagger alarmingly. Getting the idea Lewis shot down another stalactite and this actually hit one of the brutes knocking it flying and ripping away chunks of green shell, the others reared back with hisses of fear and outrage.

"Open fire," Came the sinister rasp and three warrior sonic cannons took aim. Before they could be activated Baxter let rip with a sequence of aerial laser shots and four great lances of stone flew downwards, the warriors had little choice but to take cover yet one of them was just too slow and was impaled through the upper back by the sharpest stalactite, giving a strange high-pitched scream the alien hung there pinned in place, the rock had gone right through him and out of his wounds oozed a vile green mucus.

"Come on," Baxter broke into a run he was now heading straight for the base, Lewis followed but at a more cautious pace these things were still dangerous.

Then to her left a small boulder glowed white, distorted and vaporised hit by a sonic blast that hadn't missed by much.

Coming to a halt she sank onto her haunches her heart racing and mouth dry, she wanted to call for Baxter but there was no sign of him just two great green webbed feet a yard away. She looked up taking in the sharp scales and six-inch thick armoured shell of a warrior its right clamp aimed at her, the weapon grafted to it glowing slightly.

"Rise," she was told by a sibilant voice. "Identify yourself," the alien insisted.

Standing up straight Lewis knew she was going to die, that they would punish her for the death of their colleague.

Removing the needle from Nethrax, Greber transferred the strange green blood to a table and ejected it carefully into first a Petrie dish then a slide, she took this to a powerful electron microscope and rested under the lenses all the time aware of the alien's eyes fixed on her accusingly.

"I've never seen blood like this before," she had to admit. "It seems very anaemic by our standards."

"Mars is a cold, dry world with only a third of earth's gravity," Nethrax told her.

"How do you know about earth," she asked as she increased magnification?

"We scanned it with powerful instruments long ago."

"But you never tried to make contact," Greber asked growing more surprised by the composition of this odd blood.

"Two races of war-like people would never have lived together harmoniously," came the response. No I supposed not thought the biologist,

"Your plasma is an odd mix of reptilian and mammalian DNA and some of the genes look altered to me."

Sitting up Nethrax touched his arm where the blood had been removed, "Why are you here doctor, what brought you to this bleak empty place?"

Placed on the spot by his directness Greber felt his cheeks begin to burn.

"My parent's generation never left earth but I always wanted to, I wanted to see so much more and delve into the mysteries of creation. I wasn't able to get into the military corps because of my eyesight but as a civilian biologist I was useful to the research foundation."

Nethrax nodded, "One adapts to circumstance turning a problem into an opportunity, this is the code of the warrior."

The doctor frowned, "I'm not a warrior."

"Perhaps," said the Martian, "All of us who risk the vastness of space are warriors in one form or …." Cutting off sharply he turned away from her cocking his head on one side and raising his left arm, she noticed that the flesh where his weapon had been was swelling and rippling, the green skin bubbling and splitting. From out of the long gash something was wriggling to the surface a thin white worm, good grief it was another weapon his body could manufacture them.

Backing away she reached for a panic button but before she could press it his right clamp had her by the bicep squeezing hard and hurting. "Indeed," he said, "It seems we _are_ all warriors." Greber was shoved back across the lab and now the alien's whole aspect had changed he was poised, alert, almost vibrating with violence. "One of my men has been killed and one of your people has been captured."

She didn't understand what he meant, how did he know this?

"What men," she asked alarmed?

"My honour guard they were left with me," he turned away as if hearing something she couldn't then the helmet nodded. Nethrax was communicating in some way with his honour guard, Greber looked around terrified for some way out some way of warning the others then she saw it.

"Who are you," Lewis demanded trying to stifle the growing knot of terror in her belly, she had faced danger before as an astronaut but nothing like this.

The alien gestured, "Come with me," it ordered directing her across the cave to where its colleagues were stood in a semi-circle, some reception committee she thought they looked a grim, unforgiving bunch and once in their clutches she'd been doomed.

That was when Baxter reappeared dashing into view behind the alien with something in his hand, but it wasn't a gun. Sensing danger the warrior half-turned but it was too slow and Baxter threw something at it, there was a splashing sound like water against stone and the head of the Martian became damp.

Lewis didn't understand until she saw that her lover was holding one of the test tubes, he had hurled its contents although she couldn't see the point of that it would just anger the alien who was already taking aim.

Then a curious sound came from the reptile a sharp gasp of pain, it clutched its own face and staggered back the big head shaking violently, an odd vapour wafted from the neck and one of the Perspex shields over the eyes began to bubble. Opening its mouth wide the monster made a choking sound and matter oozed from under its tongue in a long yellow secretion. Amazingly the brute sank to its knees then crashed onto one side.

"Lewis come on," the marine waved, "Before the others get here."

Taking his hand she allowed herself to be pulled forward just as the scream of a sonic weapon filled the air. In a mad helter skelter dash the two of them raced towards the main airlock of the base, she unable to believe what had happened or that she was still alive. They were going to make it after all, they could warn the others and now Roberts would have to take some action.

Ten feet from the airlock Baxter came to a juddering halt and swore, an ice warrior had stepped from cover to bar their way and stand like a sentry its sonic cannon raised ready to spit death.

Greber knew she had one chance to hit the fire alarm she would have to break the glass shield over it and this would take a determined blow, but as she lunged Nethrax aimed and fired. Greber's body boiled with intense heat then it was hit by a wave of electric paralysing cold, she felt her internal organs shift and melt her blood boil in the veins before congealing into red frost. Her dying brain seemed to expand to twice normal size then implode, a scream escaped her lips.

Looking down at the body of the woman Nethrax let out a low hiss of what could have been irritation it did not sound like regret. Wheeling towards the door he aimed at its lock and fired a short, concentrated blast into the circuits. Soon the door was open and he was marching along a narrow passage, in his mind he gave a telepathic command. _Skord we must capture the human base now, assemble the honour guard._

Why doesn't he fire and get it over with Lewis was wondering, he has us just where he wants us and there isn't time for Baxter to take out another test tube. But Skord did not fire he had different orders and he would obey them without question because he had been bred to do so.

"Move forward," he rasped and as his prisoners did so other great forms materialised around them like evil ghosts. They glared at the two humans and it was possible to feel their resentment.

"We are to capture the base," Skord announced. "Position yourselves at every access point," with lumbering strides the two-legged tanks moved to obey.

"What about us," Baxter asked then worked it out. "Hostages," he said. "They'll use us to force Roberts' hand."

"But he has their leader," Lewis objected.

"Do you think so," the marine replied?

Skord waved for them to accompany him, "Open this airlock," he instructed. Swapping a look with Baxter, Lewis made to apply her palm to the reader.

Roberts was a lover of classical music and every opportunity he got he would close himself in his quarters and bliss out to one of the great earth composures from the 'golden age' as it was known. Reclined on a sofa with a smile on his face and his eyes closed he allowed the magic to flow over him, yes Mull of Kintyre was brilliant good old McCartney, hard to believe he'd been dead for two centuries.

A sound broke the spell and sitting up Roberts turned to see a sinister figure framed in the doorway, Nethrax was looking right at him and on his arm was a white tube. With a shudder of fear the team leader tried to make sense of what he was seeing, hadn't he confined this alien to the lab?

A clamp waved, "You will accompany me," said a cold voice.

"How dare you try to give me orders in my own…" But the complaint choked off as Nethrax aimed at a large Ming vase stood on a plinth, there was a bright flash of light, a piercing note and the vase twisted out of shape before vanishing. "Do not force me to insist," Came the threat.

Suitably cowed Roberts nodded once drew on his jacket and moved obediently into the corridor, Nethrax waved him in the direction of the control room the hub of the base. "We should find a reception committee waiting for us," he said. "I have summoned my honour guard," the ice lord paused. "You should know Mr Roberts that there have been casualties….on both sides."

Turning sharply to glare at the unfeeling emerald eyes the team leader swallowed, "would you explain that remark?"

"Your biologist Dr Greber met with an…unfortunate demise."

Roberts was furious, what this creature was saying was that he had killed her, "She was a civilian not much more than a child."

"Such are the fortunes of war," came the bland dismissal.

"But you are I are not at war Nethrax."

"My people are always at war Mr Roberts," a clamp jutted sharply, move it said and quickly.

In the control room was a party of humans and monstrous armoured aliens, Baxter and Lewis were stood to one side holding each other around them were four massive reptilian giants, one of these Skord turned to his commanding officer to say.

"The base is ours commander."

This received a mere nod, "Are all the humans here," Nethrax demanded his eyes flicking from face to face. "Where is Mr Drummond?"

A shrug from Roberts, blank looks from the other two but this wasn't good enough for Nethrax. "There is a human unaccounted for, he must be found at once."

Skord knew his duty with a curious Martian salute he lumbered away, the others kept their guns trained on the prisoners. Nethrax said,

"Mr Baxter your fighting prowess is most impressive, however I must insist you surrender the biogenic weapon."

Wearily Baxter took his arm from around Lewis and reached into his back pack, he took out two test tubes and offered them.

Nethrax sighed, "Where are the rest?"

"They got broken during our dash for freedom," the marine replied.

"I would like to believe that," said the alien leader then waved one of his warriors to take the back pack and search it, while this was being done Nethrax circled the room as though he owned it which he did at that moment, he was very much in charge.

"I and my warriors must leave this planet and soon, the second we were revived a signalling device was activated informing our enemies, they will have despatched a task-force to deal with us."

Roberts was curious, "Who are your enemies?"

"His own people," Baxter spat. "Even they know what he is, a murderer."

Reacting to this by stiffening his back Nethrax glared at the marine with something akin to wounded pride. "I am a conqueror," he declared. "And once my race followed the path of military conquest, when they turned from it I became…" he hunted for the word. Lewis offered one of her own,

"A dinosaur," she said and Baxter smiled, nice choice he thought. Nethrax was less impressed,

"I have killed men for less than that but I require your skill as a pilot Miss Lewis, it is you who will fly us away from here."

"No can do," said the young woman. "We're cut off from the orbiter for several hours by sun spot activity, and even if we could reach it the ship's on a fixed trajectory back to earth."

This information did not impress the Martian at all, turning to another of his soldiers he snapped, "Slind."

Slind turned and marched over to a large terminal, facing this he stood perfectly still. A curious golden glow began to emanate from somewhere inside his chest, the glow burst forth from his armour and a crackle of light travelled from Martian to main viewer, upon the screen text appeared _link up established, orbital computer responding._

Baxter blinked in amazement, he was further impressed when a blueprint of the orbiter appeared on screen under which text said _docking procedure initiated, onboard CPU overridden, awaiting new instructions._

Nethrax gave a purr of satisfaction then said, "We are almost ready to depart."

But Roberts said, "Our Lander is only big enough to hold five people, we won't all fit onboard."

"He knows that," said Baxter. "Lewis aside none of us will be leaving here, isn't that right Lord Nethrax?"

Ignoring this, the ice lord went over to his computer technician, "Initiate launch sequence, we will take off in twenty minutes. You Slind will remain here to ensure the equipment obeys our commands."

A curt accepting nod greeted this.

"What about us," Roberts cried, "Are we to be casualties of war like poor Greber?"

Baxter flinched, Greber was dead?

"Sacrifices are inevitable," Nethrax replied.

"You are without honour," Lewis spat and this hit a nerve as the alien spun around with a rasp of fury and you could see anger boiling in his eyes even through the tinted shields.

"My life is dedicated to honourable victory."

"Prove it," said Baxter suddenly. "I challenge you to single combat Lord Nethrax in front of witnesses, the winner leaves here and the loser…" He waved his arms; that was obvious.

"You are frivolous," came the hiss.

"I am a soldier and I am challenging you – another soldier – to face me in a duel to the death, if you have the courage."

The other ice warriors all hissed with outrage but they also looked to their leader for his response. For once Nethrax looked caught off-guard and not sure what to do, he stood there glaring at first Baxter then his men.

"Well," the marine urged? "You talk a good fight but have you the guts to back it up, twenty minutes is plenty of time?"

Clutching her lovers arm Lewis gave a pensive shake of the head, but his nod was determined. The helmet of the war lord shook,

"I…..refuse."

This time the hisses from the warriors were sharper, burning in their disapproval.

Baxter sneered, "So much for the pride of Mars." He spat on the floor at the feet of his opponent and Nethrax raised his gun, before he could fire another warrior moved forwards.

"You must face him commander or we are all diminished," it sounded almost like mutiny but the other giants were bobbing their heavy heads in agreement.

Baxter used the distraction to slip something into Lewis' hand, it was one of the test tubes.

Keep it for when you really need it, said his look.

Turning Roberts sighed, "David you can't do this he's too powerful."

But the marine replied, "They're going to kill us anyway at least this way I've a fighting chance, and who knows I might win I was European karate champion."

"Yeah ten years ago," said Lewis. "Nethrax isn't even human."

"Nina trust me please I know what I'm doing."

She didn't look happy but Roberts thrust out his hand, "You're a brave man," he said, "Good luck."

"Very well," came the hiss and Nethrax strode through his circle of warriors. "We will fight in the cave using traditional Martian weapons from the period of chivalry, but I must warn you Mr Baxter I will make no concession for your…human weakness."

Cradling the body in his arms Alec Drummond held back the tears, they would come later for now he had to hold it together, Lucy Greber would be avenged he swore this in his heart. Going over to her microscope he studied the slide left under it which contained Martian blood, although not in Greber's league Alec had some medical training, he was a scientist and knew what he was seeing it told him a lot about these aliens who had overrun the base.

Going over to a panel high up on the wall labelled ENVIRONMENT SYSTEM he inserted his personal passkey and typed in a code _command accepted_ said the system _ready to alter temperature._

Alec next opened the poisons cupboard and took out three bars of dark, murky liquid. He poured a sample of each into a beaker then taking a Hypo-Gun he began to load it with the compound, he had just finished when a hissing rasp reached his ears, turning he saw Skord glaring at him, the mighty warrior was twice his size and looked frightening powerful.

Skord gestured, come with me but Alex held his ground, the gun hidden behind his back.

"Must I kill you here," Skord demanded? Slowly the thin man moved across the room.

"Why was Dr Greber killed, she was no threat to you?"

"Many have died on Mars," said the warrior without pity. "It weeps red tears."

He eased aside for Drummond to pass, appearing to comply Alec turned suddenly and brought the Hypo-Gun into play he would skewer this brute through the eye it was his only vulnerable spot.

Yet even as he tried a clamp caught his wrist and twisted, with a cry Alec dropped his weapon and sagged. Skord's look was pitiless, "Humans are weak," he sneered and Alec sank to his knees as if to confirm this.

They were laid out on the flat surface of a rock, even though they were alien Baxter recognised them at once. There was a spear with small barbs jutting out of both sides at the business end, a broad sword, a spiked mace, a chain and shield with a cruel barb thrusting from its centre. Barbaric he thought, like something from another age but at least they were things that human hands could wield. No doubt Nethrax was highly trained in the use of them all.

Baxter knew he had two serious handicaps going into this fight – firstly the thin Martian air that would mean he'd get tired very quickly as there wasn't enough oxygen to sustain human lungs and secondly the weight of these weapons, they were designed for ice warriors.

That said there was no turning back now he had to take this gamble, the lives of his colleagues possibly the people of earth depended on him stopping Nethrax here and now. He picked up the sword with both hands his rival chose the mace which looked as though it weighed a ton.

"Yours will be a swift and honourable death," Nethrax promised. "I have no wish to prolong your agony."

Goaded on by these words Baxter lunged forwards to end this with a heart strike but found his blow batted aside with ease, pivoting gracefully Nethrax cuffed him to the ribs with an elbow. Retaining his balance just Baxter spun around and went for a decapitating head slice, but once again his sword was artfully deflected. He was up against a master, someone who had been trained to do this boyhood.

Feigning another blow he drove a powerful karate kick into his opponent's chest, it would have demolished a man easily but against the ice lord it was like kicking a wall so tough was his armour that all Baxter succeeded in doing was jarring his leg from ankle to hip. A sideways swipe of the arm knocked him flying and Nethrax brought his mace into play sweeping it in a figure 8 motion and going for the earth man's skull.

Baxter had to duck as low as he could but even so he felt the wind of the strike and heard it crash into the stone wall, bits of rock and ice flew everywhere and the whole cave seemed to shudder. Going into a forward roll David came up into a wide stance, already he was sucking in ragged lungfuls of thin alien air that made his chest feel tight.

Oddly though he felt warm and glancing back at the survey dome he saw that the sheen of frost on its metal side had turned to moisture, some of it was even wafting off as steam, on the rock around the dome the ice crystals were turning to liquid and splashing onto the floor to create widening pools. Someone had turned the heating up to maximum and the silver metal skin now resembled a frying pan.

The bulky warriors stood in a line were swaying from side to side, heads low in their shells and big arms dangling down, their Perspex eye shields seemed misted over and they were breathing with difficulty.

Turning to Nethrax he saw droplets of perspiration ringing his helmet lip, the ice lord was panting and bent almost double.

"Humid, isn't it?" Baxter mocked.

"I feel ill," his opponent rasped and he didn't sound too good. "It is so hot," he glanced at the dome, "What have you done?"

Baxter shook his head, "Not me your lord I've been too busy out here." And he went for another chest stab to try and run this creature through, maybe now with Nethrax so weak he had a chance. But having lost none of his old savvy the alien half-turned, bent his knees and parried the incoming blade, then with the blunt handle of his mace he delivered a stunning diagonal blow to Baxter's spine sending him career into a wall.

Paralysed with pain and badly winded David dropped his sword and sank onto both knees; he'd never been hit so hard in his life. Tossing the mace aside Nethrax picked up the sword swung it in an arc and brought the tip to his beaten enemy's throat ready for the coup de grace.

"You lose," he sneered and there was no arguing. Even so Nethrax was panting hard his body weaving from side to side and legs trembling he looked all but done in himself as the cave interior turned into an oven. The big warriors were on their knees now making awful choking sounds, only Skord seemed capable of any motion as he stepped out of the dome.

"Commander," he cried.

"What is happening," the ice lord snarled?

"Environmental controls locked."

"Reverse them Skord!"

But the warrior shook his head and clutched a wall beginning to slide down it, his clamps sizzling as the hot metal cooked them.

Looking down at Baxter the leader of the ice warriors removed his blade, "You are not worth killing," and marching away as fast as he could he made a beeline for Lewis. When Roberts got in the way he was roughly slapped aside and Nina found her arm seized.

"Take me to your ship," Nethrax demanded. "We are leaving now."

Nina looked at the other aliens twitching on the ground, "And your men?"

Paying them no head Nethrax raised his gun, "Quickly!"

"What if I refuse?"

A cruel smile formed on the gash of a mouth, "Roberts and Baxter need not die if you help me."

Making an on the spot decision she nodded, "It's this way."

Keeping hold of her the Martian followed finding it hard to put one foot in front of the other, it was however cooler in the landing bay and he began to revive at once. The Lander was cone-shaped and stood on three spider-like legs.

"I may need to charge up the generator - that will take ten minutes." Nina was playing for time hoping Baxter would come up with something but her captor wasn't having any of it.

"We will take off immediately; do not try to deceive me."

"Even if we reach the orbiter it's programmed to fly to earth," she pointed out.

"Not any more," Nethrax replied as they clambered aboard.

Making for the flight seat Nina checked all essential systems they were A OK just as she had known they would be. Taking the seat next to her Nethrax sucked in a lungful of air, "I was born on this planet but I will not die here," he said.

"This task-force looking for you they won't just give up you know," Nina said.

"Do you think I have not planned my escape meticulously, now engage the flight computer."

Lewis did so rapidly and the vehicle throbbed with power, "Buckle up," she said drawing on her own harness. "There's a lot of turbulence about a mile up."

He threw her a look, what did she take him for this was his home world? Nina hit another key and on screen it said _lift off in 30 seconds all systems committed._

"What about my friends they'll be marooned?"

"My people will transport them home, compassion is their overriding interest now." This was said with a good deal of scorn.

Squirming on her seat Lewis felt the test tube in her right hip pocket but if she tried to take it out now Nethrax would see what she was doing, it would be best when the Lander was in flight and vibrating with stress.

"You're alone now," she said. "No honour guard, what can you do?"

"There are other ice warriors in hibernation I shall find them."

This was a nasty jolt Nina had believed or rather hoped that these things were confined to Mars, "And then what, do you still dream of leading your people?"

"I have many ambitions," Came the swift reply. "But they need not concern you."

"You're going to kill me aren't you Nethrax, when I'm no longer of any use my body will be dumped in space like so much garbage?"

He looked at her silently and in those small, cold, pitiless eyes she saw nothing but contempt he was like green ice.

Then came the violent kick of lift off and with a roar the small ship took to the sky, it was taking him to freedom but it was also taking her to her death. When would he kill her once they were aboard the orbiter, when it was in flight, later perhaps when he had another army? She had to stop him to do something, especially after how bravely Baxter had fought and Greber's cruel pointless death.

With one hand she touched the cold glass of the test tube and drew it slowly up out of her pocket, the problem would be the stopper how did she get if off one-handed, it hadn't been easy for Baxter using two hands and he was much stronger?

"How long before we attain orbit," Nethrax hissed?

She pressed a button _orbiter link-up in seven minutes._ The alien sighed and looked away from her out across the bleak orange landscape of Mars caught up no doubt in his own memories.

"As a young man I climbed every mountain you can see, I spanned every glacier, I revelled in challenge and difficulty." The eyes snapped back, "That is the mark of a true warrior to face death as though it were an old friend," the lips curled. "Are you a warrior Miss Lewis, can you face death and still do what must be done?"

He knows she thought, somehow he knows I can see it in his eyes! The gun arm came up slowly, "Could you throw that chemical faster than I could shoot you? Yes I saw Baxter give it to you, I can sense your desire to use it now but will you have you the courage? On Mars we had a saying 'one moment can decide a destiny' I believe your moment of destiny has arrived."

Yes she thought and I've got a sickly knot inside my guts as big as a meteor, arm shaking and blood draining from her face Nina locked eyes with the creature beside her now.

"We would both die you can't pilot the ship without me." He clicked a button; _computer guidance off manual override initiated._

He looked down and gave a sigh; the ship began to rock as it hit turbulence the violent cross winds from the north. Slowly he lowered his clamp to, "This is my moment of destiny to Nina."

Before she could stop him he seized a lever and wrenched it hard, at once the ship slewed violently to the left and began to plummet screaming towards a gigantic snow field many miles across.

"What are you doing," she yelled but that was obvious?

"If I cannot reach your orbiter I must commit myself to another fate," he said. "But you need not share it, where is the ejector control?"

Stood in the cave mouth they all watched unfolding events, the Lander was off course it was losing altitude it was in fact going to crash, then out of it spat a small cylinder a tiny dot on the horizon someone had escaped but who was it Nina or the Martian?

"The escape pod will home in on this base," Roberts informed. Yes I know that thought Baxter but who will be inside and what do we do if it's Nethrax, could I fight him again?

Then the Lander crashed into the snow burying itself into the thick white drift, there was no explosion not even much of a sound as the snow muffled everything. Sucked deep inside the cold deadly blanket the Lander disappeared, it was unlikely it would ever be found for even during the summer the snow did not thaw.

There was an ache inside Baxter that hurt more than any of his bruises, even if that sword had cut him open he couldn't have felt more pain and he wiped tears from his eyes dear god if Nina was dead…

Then they all heard it a crackling, tinny voice came from the transmitter it was someone they knew and Baxter gave a gulp of joyous relief, he began to run and didn't stop until he reached the landing bay, the others following swiftly behind.


End file.
